What's the Worst That Could Happen?
by Softballgrl89
Summary: It's Harry's 6th yr. Draco's acting different. Slash, R for language and other things. Could something happen.......?
1. What now?

Harry was doing his homework late at night. He decided to do it tomorrow morning because he needed some sleep. He put all of his school stuff in his bag and went up to the dormitory where all the other boys had already fallen asleep. He set his bag down and got on his pjs. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. Harry got up early, dressed and did the rest of his homework.   
  
Ron and Hermione had woken up and came downstairs. The three went down to the breakfast hall. Draco and some other Slytherins were downstairs already. Harry saw there was Dumbledore at the head staff table already so he was safe. Harry was looking around and it looked like Draco was staring at Harry a lot, more than normal.  
  
Harry was kind of creped out. Harry went back to eating breakfast and thought he was imagining things. Harry had Potions first which he was dreading, thankfully though it was with Hermione. Harry tripped while he was going downstairs, so he was late to class. Professor Snape was glad because he could deduct points from Gryffindor. Harry was so mad because Snape had deducted 30 points from Gryffindor just because Harry had been late to class. To make matters worse the only seat left was right next to Draco!  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and he could tell that she was sorry that they couldn't sit together. Harry couldn't believe his bad luck! Harry hurried over to his seat before Snape could deduct more points from Gryffindor. Harry sat on the bench as far away as possible from Draco. As soon as Harry and everyone else started taking notes, it seemed like Draco scooted down more towards Harry!   
  
As soon as Harry looked over quickly, Draco was taking notes, but Harry was sure that Draco had scooted down. Harry realized it was time to start making a potion. Today they were making a potion to help to take venom out of a wound caused by a poisonous dragon. Harry got out the ingredients as Snape wrote them down on the board. Harry started chopping up some things when Draco said something really quietly.  
  
"You're cutting the roots wrong, Potter," said Draco. Harry said, "What do you care?" "Just thought I'd let you know," said Draco. Harry went back to cutting up some things and adding stuff to his cauldron. Snape came over and said Harry had added something to soon and deducted 10 points from Gryffindor. Harry was so mad. Harry also realized that Draco was being nice to Harry.  
  
The class started bottling up the potions to give to Professor Snape for a grade. Harry knew he would get a low grade. Harry was making his way out of class, when Draco called his name and told him to wait up. Harry was surprised. Draco said, "Maybe we can practice Quidditch tonight after classes." Harry was thinking, I can't believe Draco just said that, Draco use to hate my guts and now he's offering to practice Quidditch with me.   
  
Author's Note: Please review. If I don't get enough reviews I won't write anymore to this story. I want to know if you think this story sucks or is awesome or somewhere in between. This is my first story. I want to know what everyone thinks. Trust me it gets much better!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Have I Lost My Mind?

Harry couldn't believe what he replied, "Sure, I guess." Draco said, "Meet me on the Quidditch field at 8:00 tonight with your broom." Harry went through the rest of his classes so confused and worried. Harry went to supper at 7:00 after he had finished his homework in his dormitory. He came back up to his dormitory at 7:50 and got his broom. Harry went down onto the Quidditch field where he found Draco.   
  
Draco had brought some supplies to practice with. They both got on their brooms and practice for 2 hours. Then they came down to the ground and Draco said, "You're a good Quidditch player and your probably good at some other things too."  
  
Harry was so confused. Then Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back surprisingly. The two started making out. Draco pulled away and said, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."   
  
Harry said, "Ok." Draco led the way into a deserted classroom. Draco pulled his wand out and said, "Alohomora" to lock the door and then he said a spell to put a silence charm over the classroom so no one could hear what was going on in the classroom. Then Draco stashed his wand in his robes. The Draco set his broom down.  
  
Draco leaned in and started kissing Harry and Harry threw his broom down and kissed Draco back. Draco squeezed Harry's butt and then he pulled away and took of his robes so he only had on regular clothes, Harry undid his robe too. Then Draco went and started kissing Harry some more and then he took Harry's hand and stuck it down his pants. Harry put his hand around Draco's hard cock. Harry started rubbing it and squeezing it.  
  
Draco was very excited by this, Harry could tell. Draco started groaning and moaning. Harry pulled his hand out after awhile and when he did; Draco started taking off his own clothes then Harry's clothes. They both were completely naked. Then Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him and then Draco started rubbing Harry's cock and Harry started getting hard and turned on. Draco pushed Harry to the floor and turned Harry around. Harry wanted to be on top but Draco wanted to go first so Harry let him, then after Draco was done with Harry, Harry could have Draco.   
  
Draco started pushing his cock into Harry. Harry liked this very much surprisingly. Draco kept pushing himself into Harry, farther and farther. Harry was moaning so loud and Draco was shaking the whole room. Draco started yelling kinky things like, "You want me so bad you little slut," and "Take all of me you little whore." Harry was so turned on when Draco said these things. Draco kept coming into Harry and then Harry started having orgasms.  
  
Harry wanted to come into Draco so bad. Draco was getting tired so they switched places. Harry was now on top and Harry was so horny now. Draco was glad that Harry was so horny. Draco was getting turned on just by how Harry was acting. Harry started pushing his cock into Draco. Harry was so horny and kept pushing his cock into Draco hard and fast causing the room to really shake. Draco started having orgasms and moaning and groaning. Harry started yelling things like, "You're a bad little whore, and now you are going to get all of me," and "I want you to scream like a little girl while I'm in you." Harry was coming all over Draco's body.   
  
Draco pulled Harry's cock out of him and started giving Harry a blowjob. Draco was nibbling on Harry's cock causing Harry to get horny again and Harry started thrusting again. Draco kept nibbling and sucking. Harry pulled his cock out and started kissing Draco then Harry took Draco's cock in his mouth and started giving Draco a blowjob and Draco started getting turned on and started moaning and groaning again.  
  
Draco came all over in Harry's mouth. Then Draco pulled himself out of Harry's mouth and kissed Harry. Then they started screwing each other again. They fell asleep with Draco's cock up Harry's ass. They woke up really early in the morning to a wet floor and Harry realized Draco's cock was up his ass. Harry said, "Well if it isn't Draco with his big, hard cock up my ass." Draco started laughing. Draco pulled Harry close to him and started kissing him. Then they got dressed. They went out of the classroom at different times with their brooms. They thought of what to say to their friends.   
  
Their friends just asked them where they were, they replied walking around and doing homework in empty classrooms. When they went into breakfast later that morning they smiled at each other, but looked away quickly afterwards so no one else would see them. They talked in Potions softly but didn't sit close together because someone might see them and get suspicious. They decided they would "get together" in an empty classroom every Friday night. They had decided they had to keep this a secret from everyone else.   
  
They made sure they got together every Friday night. They would usually try to get back at night so no one questioned but sometimes they just had to stay all night and leave in the morning because they were enjoying themselves too much. Their friends never really got suspicious. They could show public affection because everybody would question or make fun of them. Some Friday night they tried new positions and things.  
  
They wanted to try new things lots of times so their relationship would remain new and exciting. They always had to put a lock and silencing charm on the classroom otherwise they would have woken up the whole school the way they were moaning and groaning and screaming things. They didn't want anyone walking in on them either, because they might tell people and then the two could never show their faces again. Draco and Harry kept telling each other that they loved each other tons. They were inseparable in the empty classroom.   
  
Many girls had asked each boy out but they loved each other so they declined the offers. Harry was so glad that Draco had asked him to practice Quidditch with him that one day otherwise they might not have been together. Draco was Harry's bedroom slave and Harry was Draco's bedroom slave. No matter what else they were suppose to do on Friday nights they always got together. They had to get together so they wouldn't be so horny in the week when they had classes.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that Draco loved him and that he loved Draco. It was hard to believe after how they had been enemies for so long, and how they had fought before and how their relationship was before. Now they were completely, head over heels in love, and sex. After they were done one Friday night they started taking about the future. They talked about continuing this Friday night ritual and maybe getting married.  
  
3 years later___ 


	3. Sorry

Thank you Comet101 for your reviews. What is that one fanfic on here with Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasly? I'll update sometime soon. 


	4. Reunion

(Harry's Thoughts)  
Chp. 4- Reunion  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
the-majick-one-ara- I had given up this story, but seeing you review, made me want to write again!  
comet101- Thank you so much. That helped a lot. Sorry it took so long for the update, but I was not going to continue story, but then I decided I should!  
  
Last Time:  
After they were done one Friday night they started taking about the future. They talked about continuing this Friday night ritual and maybe getting married.  
  
3 years later  
  
Story Time:  
Harry received an owl from Dumbledore while he was at his home.  
  
(I wonder what this is about!)  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
You are invited to your 3rd year reunion. All your classmates will be there, so please come. It will be held at Hogwarts. Please pack some clothes, because you will be staying for a week at your old rooms, and be taking classes, just like in the old days. We would be delighted if you would come. Please send an owl back, requesting to attend. Be at Hogwarts by 6:00 on August 10th.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry stared at the letter in disbelief. It had only been 3 years since he was out of school, and already there was a reunion? Jeez, that sure made him feel old.  
  
He could see Hermione and Ron again. But that meant that……...would be there.  
  
(How can I face him again? After what he did? No I'll have to send a reply back saying that I won't be able to make it.)  
  
Harry walked back into his house and grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. He dipped the quill in the ink, and started to scribble a reply back.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
So sorry, but I won't be able to attend. It really is too bad. I was looking forward to seeing everyone from Hogwarts, but I already agreed to something before I got your letter. Thank you for the invitation though.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry read over what he had written, and rolled it up. Just as he was about to give it to Hedwig, when another owl arrived. Harry saw it was Pig.  
  
"Hey Pig, got a letter from Ron?"  
  
The bird came to Harry, and dropped the letter. Harry opened it, and wished he had received it after he had sent his letter out.  
  
Harry,  
You must have got your letter from Dumbledore too! Can't wait right? Well I guess I'll see you there. This is so cool. Bloody hell I can't wait! 1 week at Hogwarts! I really do miss that place. Well I need to go pack, see you at the reunion.  
  
Ron  
  
(Damn you Ron!)  
  
Another owl came in as Harry was cussing Ron out loud.  
  
"Hello Meldoina, suppose you got a letter from Hermione too!"  
  
Harry grabbed the letter from the owl and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I miss you so much! I can't believe it has been three years. After we attend this reunion we need to keep in touch more. You are going to the reunion aren't you? Well I hope so. I can't stand not to see you any longer. It's been torture without any friends. But my life is busy, which is good. Well I have to send Dumbledore a reply, so I better cut this letter short. I'll see you at the reunion!  
  
Hermione  
  
(Damn both of you! No I have to go! I guess I'll just steer clear of him.)  
  
Harry crumbled up the rejection reply, and grabbed some more parchment.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
I will be attending the reunion. Can't wait till I see everyone from Hogwarts. It feels like it's been 10 years. Well I have to go pack. See you at school.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry rolled this reply up, and handed it to Hedwig.  
  
"Alright Pig & Meldoina, hold on will I write some replies for you to take back!"  
  
Harry grabbed up his quill again, and started writing to his best friends.  
  
Ron,  
Yes I got my letter. I'm really excited about this reunion. I just got a letter from Hermione. She's going as well. It feels like it has been 10 years. I miss hanging out with you guys on a daily basis. I miss Hogwarts too. Well I better pack now, or I am never going to get to it. See you at the reunion.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled it up, and gave it to Pig, who flew off with it.  
  
"Alright hold on Meldoina."  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I miss you too. It feels like it has been 10 years to me! I think we need to keep in touch too. I am so lonely and bored by myself. Yes I am going to the reunion…well actually I wasn't going to, until I get letters from you and Ron. So now I'm going. Well I got to pack my stuff, so I need to go. I'll see you and Ron at the reunion.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry folded the letter up and sent it off with Meldoina.  
  
(Well there's no turning back now!)  
  
Harry went to his room, and grabbed a suitcase. He shoved some clothes and pajamas in it, and grabbed anything else he would need. He zipped it up, and set it on the floor by the door.  
  
(All packed! The reunion countdown begins: 5 days left till Reunion.)  
  
Well hoped you liked it. It's longer than the other chapters. But still short and sweet. Well R & R! 


End file.
